


A Stolen Kiss

by Kleineganz



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Stolen Kiss, Stolen Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleineganz/pseuds/Kleineganz
Summary: Fenris shocks Anders by stealing a kiss from him after a mission. What is going on with that broody elf?





	A Stolen Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndrastesKnickerweasel (AndrastesKnickerweasle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrastesKnickerweasle/gifts).



Anders trudged along after Hawke as they made their way along the Wounded Coast, after once again routing slavers from their dens. He stole glances over at Fenris who was walking ahead of him and shook his head. He still didn’t understand what was going on with that elf.

Normally, he and Fenris would be bickering with each other regarding mages and mage freedom. However, over the past couple of weeks, Fenris wouldn’t engage with him in those arguments anymore, no matter how hard he tried to goad him. He had to admit he missed arguing with the elf, but a part of him also feared this may be the calm before a proverbial storm.

Hawke walked several paces ahead of them as he chatted amicably with Aveline. They rounded a bend and disappeared from view momentarily. Anders didn’t think much of it until Fenris turned around suddenly and grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him up against a large boulder. _Andraste’s knickerweasels, here it comes. The moment Fenris finally murders me._

Anders was absolutely stunned when seconds later, instead of having his heart ripped from his chest, Fenris crashed his lips against Anders’, hard and demanding. The kiss was over almost before it had begun and Fenris jogged to catch up with Hawke, leaving behind a stunned and confused mage.

Anders reached up to brush his lips with his fingertips. Had that really just happened? Anders sighed and rolled his eyes. Apparently, yes, that happened and Justice was none too happy for the frivolous distraction.

Taking a deep breath, Anders righted himself and jogged after the rest of the party. He finally caught up with them just as they were approaching the city gates. “Where’d you disappear to?” Hawke asked.

Anders tried to hide the blush that crept over his cheeks and shrugged. “Oh, I thought I saw some elfroot and I always try to restock my supply every time we head out of the city.”

Hawke grunted an acknowledgment, taking the healer at his word, and resumed his conversation with Aveline. It took Anders several moments before he had the courage to sneak a look at Fenris, who was walking with his head bent low. His shaggy white hair covered his eyes so it was hard to tell what was going on inside that brooding head of his.

As they passed the entrance to Darktown, Anders veered off, waving at the group as they continued on towards Hightown. Anders was grateful to see no one waiting for him when he returned to the clinic. He really didn’t want to deal with patients this late in the day. He’d been out with Hawke for over two days and he needed time to rest, brew some new potions and work on his manifesto.

Anders unbuckled his feathered jacket and robes and slid them off, followed by his boots, before he crawled into his little cot in the back of his clinic. Justice was pushing for him to work on the manifesto, but what Anders needed now was sleep.

***

Anders’ sleep was restless and his thoughts were filled with a broody elf and his far too warm and soft lips. After an hour of tossing and turning, he got up with a roar of frustration. Putting his robes and boots back on, he marched up to Hightown and straight to Fenris’ mansion.

After knocking on the door, Anders paced back and forth nervously. It took several minutes before Fenris finally opened the door with an annoyed scowl on his face. The mage didn’t wait to be invited in, he just pushed his way inside and strode into the great room.

As Anders spun around, Fenris stood there with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. “What do you want, _Mage_?”

“Oh don’t you Mage me, you broody… _ugh_...what the hell was up with that kiss?”

Fenris came closer until he stood nearly toe-to-toe with the taller mage. “I…was trying to express my feelings. I didn’t know how else to convey them.”

“Feelings?!” Anders was once again shocked. “For…me?”

Fenris sighed and bowed his head. “Yes, unfortunately.”

“I was wondering why you stopped arguing with me…what…brought this on?”

Fenris shrugged. “I came down to your clinic a couple of weeks ago. I was…curious. I had only heard of your work and the whispered praises of the Healer of Darktown. I wanted to come and see for myself what you were really doing.”

“And?”

“And I saw a selfless mage draining every drop of his mana to heal those in need. Elf, dwarf or human, none were turned away. You worked yourself to utter exhaustion and had to be helped to your bunk after you finally ran out of mana. I…had no idea you were so generous with your talents.”

“So you developed feelings for me because I heal the poor?”

Fenris nodded. “I turned a deaf ear on all your arguments for the freedom of mages because I couldn’t imagine a mage ever using their power selflessly. Yet, there you were…it’s not something I’d ever experienced in Tevinter and that clouded my view of all mages. For that…I am sorry.”

Anders reached out and placed a finger under Fenris’ chin, tilting his head up to look at him. Anders could see the war of emotion raging in the elf’s eyes. Longing, desire, regret, and fear were all reflected in those amazing green eyes.

For the first time, Anders saw Fenris for more than just a mage hating former-slave and it moved him. His heart began to beat faster and Justice was raging in the back of his mind, but he ignored the spirit entirely as he bent down and kissed Fenris.

It made Anders smile when Fenris melted against him and deepened the kiss, reaching up and threading his hands through Anders’ hair.

They kissed each other breathless and when Anders finally looked down at Fenris again, he was flushed with lust blown eyes. He took Fenris’ hand and led him upstairs. “I think we need to talk. About a great many things.”

Fenris nodded. “Agreed. More importantly, I think we also need to listen.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was another gift/prompt. Thanks for requesting it, AndrastesKnickerweasel!


End file.
